


The assignment

by ilovemagick



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemagick/pseuds/ilovemagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's latest university assignment requires partner work. Baz may get slightly jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic!  
> Had this idea about Baz getting all jealous which leads to alot of fluff...  
> Hope its ok  
> First chapter is pretty meh but I wanted to form a solid character that Simon actually likes

For the 18th time today I question my choice to pick Russian literature as a university subject. I don’t speak Russian, and neither does Penelope or Baz. (Which I find surprising) I guess it is my own fault for just circling random courses. (Baz had been distracting me with his mouth so I wasn’t exactly concentrating) The professor’s announcement on how the next assignment is a partnered assignment has led to my latest questioning. This whole semester, I’d not been noticed and had yet to even make eye contact with someone in this lecture, and we’d had no group work until now, our last assignment. “I have taken the liberty of choosing partners for you, done so alphabetically,” the professor states in his surprisingly high pitched voice. And Crowley that’s a relief; the thought of trying to find someone to work with makes me nervous, which could cause my tail to start thrashing. I wait patiently till he gets to S for Snow. “…S.Snow and L.Solomon.” At that moment I see a girl’s head pop up a few rows down. She turns around, and I nod at her. Once the professor is done everyone starts moving. I don’t move. L.Solomon doesn’t either. It stays this way for a good minute, till I give in and head down to her row. “Hi,” I start, tapping her on the shoulder. “Are you L.Solomon?”  
She turns, her long wavy dark hair whipping me in the face.  
“Lola Solomon. Hello S.Snow.”  
“Simon Snow,” I say.  
“What a delightful name! I think I’ll just call you Snow though.”  
This annoys me because that’s what Baz says, not this stranger in front of me. Her long hair has teal feathers intertwined, bringing out the slight twinge of blue in her dark grey eyes, and she is wearing all black everything; dress, stockings, and heavy boots. I guess she’s what you would call a goth, except her face is make up free. However she looks smart, and from what I’ve seen at the back of the room she is one of the few students who wholeheartedly listen to these lectures, so hopefully she can be the mastermind behind the assignment. (I’ve already forgotten what it’s on)  
“So for our novel,” and I have to look down because she is much smaller than me, “I was thinking we choose Anna Karenina. I know it’s a popular choice, but I think if we do a resistant reading we will do well.”  
In my mind I hear Baz sneer. He thinks this book is garbage. I have only read parts that were mentioned in the syllabus; it doesn’t seem so bad so I agree.  
“Great!” she exclaims rather loudly. “I feel we should get started straight away. Should I come to yours tomorrow?”  
I’m startled by her forwardness, so I mildly nod and give her my address. On my way home I realise that Lola Solomon is the first person from university I’ve ever really spoken to. 

 


	2. Meeting

I’m really, really trying to listen to what Lola is saying. She is sitting on the armchair, I’m on the couch and my coffee table has become a paper dumping ground. But I’m just not interested in this novel and what we have to do. She’s really trying though.  
“,,, would you agree with this argument? Simon?”  
“What? Sorry I missed that,” I say, cringing in embarrassment. “I didn’t sleep so well last night.” This part is true. I always struggle to sleep without Baz in my bed. He had to study for some big exam at his fancy school, and he does so much better without me around. I understand, but it doesn’t mean I enjoy it. I haven’t seen him since yesterday morning, but it feels so much longer. Lola doesn’t seem to mind my tiredness (to be fair we have been working for three hours)   
“We should probably take a break anyway. I’m kinda hungry are you hungry? We could order some Chinese..” She asks.  
And suddenly she’s gone all shy and is flattering her lashes. In my direction. And before I even realise she is on the couch, sitting very close to me. Surely not, I think. Is she interested in me?   
“actually…”I begin  
Lola is very pretty. She’s got all sharp facial features, like a model. I realise that combined with her pale skin and dark hair kind of makes her look like…  
“Simon! Starve no more, we have food!” Penelope charges through the living room, Baz lazily strolling in behind her, smirking, until he sees Lola sitting very close to me and it quickly turns into a look of anger. Which is kinda hot, in a scary way. I jump up very quickly, leaving a startled Lola, and step over to Baz, grinning at him. He’s mad, really mad, the veins in his neck are pulsing. So I do the only thing I know of to calm him down- kiss him, and instantly he relaxes as his hands reach out to cup my cheeks. And suddenly I’m filled with energy again.  
“I’ve missed you,” I whisper to him and turn around to face Penny and Lola, whose mouth has formed an extremely large O.   
“Lola, this is my roommate Penelope and boyfriend Baz. Baz, Penny, this is my assignment partner Lola.”   
Penny offers a cheery “Hi, nice to meet you!” (She’s only this bubbly after speaking to Micah) And Baz, with one hand holding my lower back, offers a wave with the other.  
“Oh… uh nice to meet you too?” Lola replies. “I guess I should get going now, our assignment is almost done anyway. We can probably hand it in by Wednesday.”  
“We’ve got plenty of food, you sure?” I say, and I feel Baz’s hand tighten around my waist.   
“No its okay, lovely meeting your friend and” she halters. “Boyfriend, Simon.” And with lightning speed she packs up all the paper and makes her way to the door. I let her out, thanking her for typing it up, and when I turn around I run straight into a familiar, solid chest.


	3. Sneak Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz shows Simon what can happen when he gets jealous. Simon is definitely winning at life here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night fluff + a super dorky Baz= this chapter :)

Seeing that pretty, normal, alive girl sitting so close next to Simon- it made me want to scream. To pull Simon away from her and to show him how much I love him (with my tongue of course). I used to get jealous seeing Snow and Wellbelove together- but this is different. Because I’m with Simon and he is almost a normal (apart from the wings and tail) and this girl is pretty and alive and so much more right for him then I ever will be. Knowing this doesn’t make me any less jealous though. As soon as she leaves all the adrenaline building when I first walked into the room focuses on a target- Simon Snow. I creep up behind him at the front door so when he turns around he smashes into my chest. 

‘I’ve got you now Snow, right where I want you,’ I say as I run my hair through his bronze curls- something I’ll never tire of doing. I push against him, forcing him backwards against the wall. I then kiss him. Hard. It takes nanoseconds for Snow to respond, his hands slide up around my collarbone and pulls me closer to him with such force we almost fall over. I place my hands on the wall either side of his face to steady myself, then roughly grind my hips into his, causing him to let out a moan, a sound so pleasurable it leaves me aroused. He must have felt it too; his hands begin to travel down my chest, sliding past my stomach to the waistband of my jeans. ‘Crowley Snow, you want to have sex in the hallway where Bunce could potentially walk in.’ the front door probably isn’t even locked. Before his hands can creep any further (and before I can encourage this erotic gropefest) I abruptly pull away, leaving Simon stumbling (the klutz) and with a dazed expression on his face. 

“Wow” is all he can manage to say in between breaths. “Baz…. That was…. Hot.”

I remain stoic, not revealing that his words made my stomach drop. I must remain calm. 

“What happened just here now, is only a sneak preview of what’s in store for you later tonight,” I wink at him and walk quickly into the living room, blushing at my pathetic efforts to talk dirty to the man I love.


	4. doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short, I'll post more after Christmas:)

SIMON  
Dinner is very quiet. Baz won’t look at me. Was what just happened in the hallway a dream? I’m starting to think it is, although dream or not it was still amazing. Penelope decides to compensate for the stillness in the room by babbling.   
“Simon, what’s the assignment you’re working on exactly?”   
I explain to her (a poor attempt on my behalf) what we are doing. Baz looks disinterested.   
“When I first walked in I was so confused…. Lola looks so much like Baz,” Penelope says. That makes Baz’s head shift. He gives Penny one of his trademark glares. He clearly does not like the comparison.   
BAZ  
I do not like what Penelope just said.  
PENELOPE  
Simon looks flabbergasted.   
“No he doesn’t!” He says “Baz his far more attractive.” I roll my eyes. Baz looks pissed.   
“I’m serious. If Baz shrunk a foot and grew his hair to his waist, he’d look just like her. Sorry, Baz,” I say.   
This just makes Baz more agitated… oh. OH. It makes sense now. The way Lola was sitting when she walked in, it looked like she was very interested in Simon and not the assignment. Simon would have been too clueless to pick up on that. And I’m here saying how they look alike. No wonder Baz is shooting daggers in my direction now.  
BAZ  
Bunce looks sheepish all of a sudden. She excuses herself and heads to bed. She’s smart.   
Seeing that girl with Simon tonight affected me much more than usual, because Bunce was right. She kind of did look like me. And just over a year ago Simon was dating a girl. So walking in and seeing a normal, pretty girl flirting with Snow reminded me again of how not normal our relationship is. If he was with someone like Lola, he could walk down the street holding hands with her and not get a few stares like our queer relationship does (sadly). He could have children naturally, and live in a perfect little terrace house in a suburb full of other young families and just be so normal. I’m a gay vampire who can control magick. There is nothing normal about that. If Simon had his wings and tail removed he could slip into the normal world so easily. I can’t help but feel guilty, like I’m holding him back. He reminds me so often that he loves me, but it’s hard not to imagine how normal his life could be. Today however was the first time I could see it.


	5. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon finally gets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a short chapter, the next will be much longer :)

SIMON  
I love Baz. This is a fact. A fact I like to remind him about almost every day. A fact I know he sometimes doubts.

Baz is cleaning up after dinner (his payment for sleeping here all the time) So I go brush my teeth. On my way back to the bathroom Penny’s door opens.  
“Simon! Get in here,” she ushers me in.   
I do as I’m told. I always do with Penelope, because doing what she says always works out for me. Penny slaps my arm and I start to think perhaps this time it was wrong to follow her orders.   
“Are you really that oblivious?” She asks. I shrug my shoulders.  
“Simon, simon. How on earth does Baz put up with you?” That makes me frown. “Can’t you see how upset he is?”   
I think about dinner, and how he was so stand of-ish. That leads me to thinking about what happened before dinner….  
“Hello? Earth to Simon?”  
That wakes me up from my daydream.   
“Well, he was being quiet and looked moody, but that’s just standard Baz. Why are you so concerned all of a sudden?”  
“Oh, boy. Lola looks like Baz. When we walk in Lola was almost on your lap. You used to date a girl. Baz feels threatened.”  
I just gape at her. God damn shit mother fucker. How did I not notice! (But I was right, Lola was trying to flirt..)  
I know Baz has always struggled to believe I could go from dating Agatha to dating him in a matter of months- especially because I wasn’t sure I was gay. Technically I’m not gay, but bisexual- and right now I’m with a guy. And very, very happy. Which Baz knows 99% of the time. I imagine walking in and seeing a guy pressed up all against Baz, which leaves my cheeks heated with jealousy. And that’s just from a hypothetical situation. Baz had to see this.   
“Shit, Penny! Why didn’t you speak up sooner?” I almost shout and sprint out into the kitchen to find Baz.


	6. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I lied, it's still short! I work best with short chapters

BAZ  
Taking out all my emotion on cleaning the dishes works surprisingly well. It allows me to calm down and it gets this apartment to look cleaner (Snow is a very messy human) I’m just about to finish the last of the cutlery when a hand grabs my forearm and spins me around. Snow, looking flushed. And worried. And also apologetic? 

“Baz…” he begins, but I cut him off  
“-About before-“ I begin.

“- I’m so sorry. I didn’t realise Lola was flirting with me. I’m such a moron!” Simon cuts me off this time and hides his face in his hands.

“Simon, you’re always a moron. It’s one of your better traits.” This makes it frown, but I can’t help it. Being honest is still something I struggle with; it’s unheard of in the Pitch household.

“We had been working on our assignment all day and she’s really clever. It was only right before you arrived that she got close. I know you may have been hurt, but you’ve got to trust me. I’m with you now. She is physically the female version of you, but she is too loud, and too obnoxious. Please understand, I’ll choose you always you, everti-’”

And just like how Snow silenced me in the woods a whole year and a half ago, I return the favour by quietening his babble with my mouth. This is my apology, for acting like an extremely jealous prat. Simon seems to understand this. He leans against me, wrapping his fingers in my hair. His mouth moves from mine, to trace my jaw; soft delicate kisses that leave me shuddering.

“I love you,” he whispers against the top of my neck. I pull his face up to face me, and then tilt my head down to look at his plain but mesmerizing blue eyes. He’s looking at me with such adoration I want to burst into tears (not that I actually would) I press my forehead into his. He’s breathing heaily (mouth breather) 

“I love you too. And I chose you well before you chose me.” I kiss his nose, and pull back to Snow psychotically grinning at me, hair mussed up everywhere. It’s a full sight. I turn around and ‘Clean as a whistle’ the dishes (usually I hate wasting my magic/ using it in front of Snow. But I make a few odd exceptions)

“Come on,” I say pulling at his hand. “Let’s continue where we left off in the hallway.” 

Snow blushes. But then frowns. 

“Wait.” He says. “Say you trust me. To always be honest with you.” 

I refrain from rolling my eyes (it’s instinctive) “I’ve trusted you since 5th year. I just get territorial sometimes.” He grins at me.

“I’m not an object you know,” and he nudges me with his elbow, and strides past me to his bedroom, and just like that everything is forgotten.


	7. Fluff

SIMON  
I know Baz struggles to tell me how he’s really feeling. It was pretty obvious when I told him I wanted to be his boyfriend and he replied 470340 minutes later saying “you can have this.” (It took me a while to realise ‘this’ meant him and not the food) So I understand how he must have struggled just now. In the kitchen. And if I’m being honest, I kinda like it when he gets jealous. It’s cute. But I don’t tell him that now. Right now all I can think of is getting to the bedroom. It’s been way too long since he’s been in my bed (a total of 35 hours… not that I was counting) I walk into the bedroom first, and as soon as I turn around I look up at Baz. He’s still standing in the doorway, hair falling over his eyes, which look like they are burning. Literally, I swear I can see flames mingling with his grey pupils. It’s mesmerising, but makes me slightly nervous. I swallow and his fiery eyes follow my Adam’s apple bob. 

“It’s been too long since you’ve been in here,” I say.

“I was just here yesterday morning,” Baz replies. His eyes never leave my neck. 

“You know what I mean. You haven’t been in here like this in a while.” 

“And what exactly is ‘this,’ Snow,” Baz smirks.

“Well… you know… like…” my voice drops to a whisper. “Sex stuff?”

The corners of Baz’s mouth twist up. He looks like he’s trying his best not to laugh. “If you can’t say it properly you shouldn’t be doing it,” he says with only the slightest crack in his voice. 

“Yeah, well, I’ve never been good with my words.”

“I’m glad; if you were you wouldn’t be good with your actions,” Baz winks at me and steps finally into the room, over to me. He’s usually so smooth with his words, but that was just corny. (Makes me love him even more) I have to tilt my head up just the slightest bit to be able to see his face.

“So, what do you say Simon, do we continue where we left off? With this… sex stuff?’ I respond by bringing my lips to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I won't be able to post for two whole weeks! :( I'm doing my best to finish it now I have an idea of where the story is going to end, but just deciding how... explicit I should make it (Is that what people want? I have no idea)


	8. Climax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out much longer, detailed and overall different to the others- (making use of the mature tag)

BAZ  
Simon Snow is like an anchor. One touch and he pulls me down; and even though he has been through hell and back, he remains a steady fixture; one I’d gladly follow wherever. Or in this instance, I’m not following him- I’m being led. To the bed. Snow can be pretty forceful when he wants to. I’m pushed so I fall onto my back, looking up to him. It’s probably the best view in the whole world.

“Come here,” I say as I back up on bed making room for him. He’s barely sat down as I begin to pull his shirt off. Right now, all I want to do is kiss his moles. The one above his eye, the ones on his cheek, neck, shoulder, chest, stomach… I keep going until I get to the waistband of his jeans. 

SIMON  
Not long after the leavers ball was when Baz and I first.. you know.. had sex. It’s been a very long time since then filled with lots of sex. You’d think by now we’d be completely at ease with each other in the bedroom. But there’s still moments of hesitation, questions like ‘Is this okay?’ We are still on some level very shy. Just like now, Baz’s hand has stopped at my waistband, hesitant. Questioning. My response is to put my hand over his, and push it below. His hand circles around my already hard cock, my underwear keeping our skin from touching.

‘Pants off, now!” I manage to groan. (I get pretty needy very quickly)

Baz moves his face so his mouth is close to my ear. He kisses the lobe and I shudder. 

“Not so fast Snow. Tonight, it’s at my pace,” he whispers. 

Since forever, I’m the one who takes charge of the physical side of our relationship. Baz has always been too worried to; because he wants to make sure I’m always feeling comfortable, and safe. This is the first time he’s been so forward. And I love it.

BAZ  
I’ve always been so wary with Snow. I don’t want to push him, afraid he’s too fragile. I can tell by the way Simon’s eyes dilate and his pink mouth forms a smile that he is enjoying this. It gives me the courage I need to take charge. Ever so carefully I pop the buttons of his jeans and glide them down over his tensed thighs, until they are completely off. Simon Snow is now lying in from of me in just his plain white underwear and woollen socks (I take back what I said earlier: this is now the best view) Especially as he’s looking up at me with his plain blue eyes and swollen lips and his bronze hair sticking up everywhere. 

“Crowley,” I whisper quietly so Snow can’t hear my adoration- can’t have him thinking I’ve gone all soft- and then I pounce. Our lips smash together; teeth bump and it’s sloppy but its just so right. With one hand supporting me (the other finds it’s way into the curls as usual) I slowly grind my jean-clad hips into Simon’s still covered crotch. It’s torturous, but totally worth it due to the loud moan that escapes Snow’s mouth.

“Fuck, Baz, please…” He whines and tries to pull at my t-shirt (I’m still fully clothed). It’s adorable.

“Snow, pleading will get you nowhere,” I try to sneer but it doesn’t end up very scary. I bring my lips back to his, whilst running my hand down his body. 

“In fact,” I mutter in-between kisses. “Pleading will make it worse. I’m going to push you so close to the edge…”

By now my hands have reached his underwear, and in milliseconds they are off. And Simon Snow is now naked beneath me (apart from the socks) Every time it’s better than what my 15 year old mind could ever have imagined. I allow myself to just stare at him in awe. Snow begins to get reckless, he is curling up his fingers, and his dick twitches, aching to be touched..

.. “Touch.. me..” Simon chokes out, eyes half shut in agony? Ecstasy? Its hard to tell. I can sense his need, but I refuse to touch him. With my fingers, anyway. 

SIMON  
My eyes are shut, hands fisted in the sheets, my toes curled. My words,slurred, intangible, I should be embarrassed but I'm not. This longing is unlike anything I’ve experienced. It’s almost like magick.

I’m just about to take matters into my own hands when I feel something wet on my tip. Baz’s tongue. I sit up so quickly I almost knock him over (I don’t of course because he’s so smooth all the damn time)

“Baz, are you sure?” I ask. I’ve given him countless blowjobs, but have never received one. Baz was always concerned that he may hurt me, being a vampire and all. But that doesn’t seem to bother him anymore. I’m quite excited by it.

“I’m very certain,” he says slyly and resumes. I groan and run my hand through his soft silky hair, where it stays. 

My cock is in his mouth now, his hand pumping at my base. It feels warm and different but oh so amazing. He decides to look up at me then, his eyes are filled with desire and seeing him around me.. it sure will be something to remember when I’m alone. Baz gets faster very quickly- he’s figured this out much quicker than I ever did- and soon my vision blurs in anticipation. I’m so close, I warn Baz by pulling at his hair, but he ignores me, until I’m on the brink of coming. Suddenly he removes his mouth. I groan in protest, try to pull his head back in that direction (I’m shameless in these times) but he’s having none of it. He grabs my hand that’s been holding his hair and places it with his hand at the base of my cock. Then, slowly, he guides our joined hands up and down my shaft. Soon his mouth is back, and his hand, his mouth, and my hand working all at once makes me come in seconds.

BAZ  
I regret not giving Simon a blow job sooner. Because I enjoyed every second of it. I enjoy seeing Simon Snow come undone just by my mouth- it’s nice to know it goes both ways. After Simon’s body stops shuddering, I crawl up and lay my head on his chest. Snow kisses my hair and his hand trails lazily down my back, until it stops suddenly.

“You’re still completely dressed.” He seems confused by this. I’m not concerned; I got just as much pleasure then as he did. I look up and see Snow however looking concerned.

“I think that needs to be fixed,” he says after a pause and reaches for the base of my t-shirt.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super soppy ending (couldn't help myself, sorry!)

TWO WEEKS LATER

 

SIMON

I work on the project with Lola two more times. I thought it would be awkward, after she apparently (maybe) was flirting with me. But it wasn’t. From idle chit chat when working, I gathered Lola was a free spirit when it came to relationships. So she just took it in her stride; that night when she was over was never discussed (we went to libraries from then on)

“You’re much smarter than I expected,” she says to me after we finished.

“Gee, thanks. Nice to know you had faith in me.”

“To be fair, you never looked like you were listening. Too busy daydreaming. About Baz, am I right?” She smirks, and I roll my eyes.

“Ha, whatever. Are you going to hand this in or will I?”

She does. And we get an A. I end this obscure course with a bang.

 

PENNY

I understood Baz’s jealousy. Because I felt it too. Not for the same reason, obviously. But ever since Simon lost his magic, he became so lost. So insecure. He relied so much on Baz, and me too. Slowly, he adjusted to a normal life, wings and all. Moving in to our apartment helped. For such a long time, I could see normals looking at Simon like Watford kids did- with pity. Even they could see the boy with golden curls was in pain. Having such a normal, pretty girl hit on Simon- well, that just proves that he’s fully healed. And a part of me is sad, and slightly jealous. It sounds so wrong, because I enjoyed having him rely on me somehow. But, most of me is proud of Simon. For taking whatever crap life throws at him and somehow against all odds overcoming it. It means I can take a step back, and watch him now grow, into the world’s greatest, normal mage. 

 

SIMON

I get back from an hour jog to find Baz in our kitchen, packing some sort of bag.

“What’s going on?” I ask

“I’m packing a picnic Snow,” he says like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

“Right… since when do we have a wine bottle opener thingy?” I ask

“It’s a corkscrew. I bought it a few weeks ago.”

“I swear you own more stuff in this house than I do.”

Baz moves over to where I’m leaning on the counter and wraps one arm around my neck, kissing my forehead. 

“Well, I do practically live here,” he says.

“I know,” I mumble into his shoulder. We stay like that for a few moments, until I remember what Baz was doing when I entered.

“A picnic! Where are we going?” I ask, suddenly excited.

“Wow, Simon, even for you that was a slow response,” is Baz’s reply, but his eyes are gleaming so I know he’s joking.

“You’ll see. Bunce is coming too. Now go freshen up.” Is his reply.

 

BAZ  
I take Simon- and Bunce- to the park near the library- where Simon ate Indian food and stared at me in one of his sweaters. We eat sour cherry scones and mini quiches with tea as the sun sets very fast over the buildings. It’s all so normal, and happy, and makes my heart ache in how much I enjoy it. 

I know there will be other times where I’ll feel jealousy, same for Simon. But that doesn’t matter, because, and merlin this is corny- but we have each other, and plenty of trust (of course). And that night, I feel this inside me, when Simon groggily grabs my hand and whispers “I love you” into my hair. In my opposite of normal world, that’s a perfect ending to a beautiful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
